Secrets (Sans x Frisk oneshot)
by xShadowSoul
Summary: Sans and Flowey share their secrets. What will happen next...?


This is my first story, so I'm sorry if anything seems off. Critique is appreciated, but don't be a hater :c

It was a nice, sunny day. Sans was walking after coming out of his house that he and his brother, Papyrus share. He was munching on a hot dog, but then suddenly dropped it. He managed to bump into a flower, going by the name of Flowey. It seemed to be alive.

 **"Howdy, partner!"** It exclaimed. Sans looked at him, strangely. "Uh, hello...?" Sans said in response. "HAVE YOU SEEN THE KID RECENTLY?!" Flowey suddenly asked, shouting. Sans reacts surprised, "Uh, why would you want to know?" he blushed.

"OH, I DON'T KNOW, maybe you should find 'er!" Flowey responds. Sans's face has his eyebrows weighing heavy on him, his reaction not appearing so positive. "Sure, whatever." He said, rolling his eyes, the blush becoming less visible.

Sans continues walking, and without knowing, Flowey manages to stick onto him. While looking for the "kid", whose name is seemingly Frisk, Sans manages to come across Toriel.

 **"Hello there!"** She says softly. "It's nice to see you again!"

"Uh, yeah, hey Tori. Have you seen Frisk? I'm sure you know where she is." Sans replies to his good friend, Toriel. "Oh, speaking of her! I haven't seen her all day... I'm worried sick!" Toriel exclaims.

"Let's go find her... together, then?" Sans says, his eyebrow coming down on his eye.

"Of course!" Toriel replies. "Two is always better than one, especially in situations like these, they're the **WURST!** " She says, giggling. Sans laughs. "Food puns, eh? That joke was too **corny!** Hahah!"

"Let's just get going. I don't know if I want to be outside any longer. If anything, if I were to stay outside, I'd at least want to be sitting right now." Sans speaks once more.

Toriel nods, "Okay, let's go!"

They begin to continue keeping track. Without noticing, Flowey turns his head to take a glance at Toriel, smiling creepily on Sans's shoulder. Suddenly, Toriel manages to stumble across a weakened Frisk, tied up in vines. Flowey's jaw drops that they found out his secret, and quickly retreats, trying to not be caught.

"Oh my goodness! My child, are you alright?" Toriel cries. "Speaking of which, wasn't that flower talking to me about finding Frisk earlier?" Sans remembers. Toriel's face becomes incredibly red, bursting out in rage.

 **"FLOWEY!"** she shouts. Flowey continues to run, becoming very scared at his name being called in Toriel's voice. Toriel runs to find him, but Flowey stopped running to hide in a bush.

"Oh, you want to play a game of Hide and Seek, eh?" Toriel says, disappointingly. Flowey chuckles, quickly covering his mouth, and as Toriel hears his voice, she opens up a few bushes, the flower skipping in some of them, eventually finding the right one. She overpowers Flowey, throwing a fireball at him. He disappears.

"Woah..." Sans says, surprised. "Got you!" Toriel says, victoriously. "Now, my child, let's get you out of this mess, shall we?"

Toriel begins to undo the vines, trying to help Frisk get out. Sans helps her as well. Unexpectedly, Frisk drops from the vines. "Help!" She cries. She appears drained from Health Points.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" Toriel says, worriedly. She immediately hugs Frisk and comforts her. Sans is kneeling to the side of Toriel, concerned.

"I'll be... I'll be ok," Frisk exclaims. "Are you sure about that?" Toriel responds, still concerned. "How about I whip you up with some Butterscotch Pie?" She offers. "Actually, that would be great." Frisk says, faintly. Toriel hands the pie to Frisk, who begins to eat it. Suddenly, she feels so much better!

Frisk begins to speak happily, "Thanks, Mom." Toriel hears and replies, "You're most welcome, my child. May I ask, how did you end up in this mess?" She questions.

"Well, you see... It might not be easy for me to explain. All I remember is... Flowey, he tricked me while I was outside, when all I was doing was being innocent, but he wanted my soul. I believed him because my kindness got the best of me, but he took advantage of it, just like that." Frisk tells.

"I apologize dearly for that. But do not worry, pumpkin, as he is gone now. I took care of everything." Toriel says. Suddenly, Sans looks into Frisk's eyes from a distance, falling in love. He rightfully denies it, zooming to hide behind Toriel, pretending as if nothing happened.

"Well, if you need anything, do not be afraid to call me. Just please, no flirting, OK?" Toriel informs Frisk. She nods her head in agreement. "Good. Well, I'll see you then! Have fun!" The motherly monster's voice floats in the air.

"So, hey." Sans says nervously, looking at Frisk. "Hello." Frisk says in reply. Sans unexpectedly hugs her. Frisk appears confused, but her face appears a little pink.

"How are you doing?" Sans hesitated to speak. "I'm fine now, and you?" Frisk responds. "I'm good. Let's go to my place and see Papyrus. I wonder what he's doing." Sans offers, with Frisk following.

As Toriel is sitting back in her chair, very relaxed, Sans and Frisk go together to see Papyrus. "WHERE WERE YOU? I WAS LONELY!" Papyrus exclaims. "Uh, hello? I'm right here. Nobody could possibly ignore my beauty!" Mettaton responds irritatingly. "Hey Lameo, and uh, Mettaton. How you guys doin'." He says, boringly. It might seem as if he doesn't give two shits.

"WELL I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS DOING FINE! AND YOURSELF?" He responds joyfully. "I'm great..." He says, closing his eyes and having a kitty face, potentially fantasizing. "ARE YOU OKAY? WAKE UP!" Papyrus says worriedly. He shakes Sans. "WOAH WHAT? I'M GOOD!" Sans reacts, scared. "SORRY!" Papyrus responds, a tear hanging down his eye. "Well, you losers take care, I'm gonna play with Frisk in my room." Sans puts his hands back in his pocket. "Okay, ciao!" Mettaton waves. Sans dashes upstairs with Frisk and slams the door. Mettaton bats his eyes and scoots towards Papyrus, putting his hand over his shoulder.

 **Frisk POV**

 **Sans attempts to start a conversation.** "So, uh, let's talk."

You nod, following along. You change your position, sticking your legs out and putting your arms in front of yourself, your hands facing the floor.

Sans begins to talk. "Uhhh... What's your favorite food? My favorites have gotta be hot dogs and ketchup." "I like a lot of foods, actually!" You respond to him anticipated. "Oh, that's nice."

"Hey, can I tell you something?" Sans blurts, his soul beating quickly. "Yes?" You respond curiously. "Nevermind about that, let's go to Grillby's. I'll get ya some food." He attempts to change the topic.

"Why, sure!" You speak the last words before you and Sans go to Grillby's.

 **Sans POV**

"So, what do you want?" You ask Frisk. She seems to not mind anything. "Well, OK, then." You begin to make your order. Afterwards, you turn away from Frisk, and whisper to yourself as quietly as possible.

"I have to tell her... I have to tell her! I love her so much, I don't know what to do!" You say, seeming a bit in panic. "Hey, Frisk! Let's go sit at one of the tables, why don't we?" You blurt, your face being noticeably red. Your expression also appears similar to Alphys's when she's nervous.

"Sure! Are you okay?" Frisk wonders. "Of course I'm okay!" You tell her. You rush to the table, bringing Frisk with you. Everyone stares at you awkwardly.

"Are you in a rush? What's going on?" Frisk appears very confused. You pin her down. Now she's even more confused than she was before. You begin to kiss her, and her face becomes as red as yours is. You take your lips off of hers.

"I'm so sorry..." You say, falling off the seat and covering your face. Frisk looks very disturbed, as it was so sudden and it was just... new to her. The peoples' reactions are now even more awkward than they previously were. "WAS THAT HUMERUS, OR WHAT? HAHA!" You try to brush everything off.

"Frisk, I'm just going to say it now. I love you. I love you so much. Will you be the mustard to my ketchup?" You couldn't hold it in any longer.

She becomes completely lost with words. "I don't know what to say." Frisk wraps her arms around you.

"So... Do either of you still want your food?" Grillby asks.

Frisk makes her decision. "I'm not hungry anymore, I'm sorry." Grillby nods. "That's okay. And you, Sans?"

"Definitely." You take the items you ordered with you as you head out of Grillby's with Frisk.

 **POV end**

Sans and Frisk walk back to Papyrus's place, where Sans also resides. As soon as they open the door, Sans immediately falls to sleep on the downstairs couch.

"What's with him?" Mettaton wonders. "I guess that shouldn't matter, because all that does matter is my gorgeousness."

"SANS! YOU DIDN'T EAT YOUR FOOD! I GUESS IT'S ALL FOR ME THEN, HUH? SWEET!" Papyrus blurts, curiously. Frisk thinks about what previously happened and jumps onto the couch, cuddling Sans. Sans's grin grows slightly wider in his sleep.

Frisk doesn't hesitate to text her mother figure, Toriel, about how she wants to stay the night. Sans, being a close friend of Toriel, makes Toriel not think once about denying Frisk's decision, but warns her about his bad puns. She again tells her to just be safe, and to let her know if anything goes wrong. Frisk takes Toriel's message to heart, but slowly falls asleep with Sans, making Papyrus feel bored once again.

"SO... WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?" Papyrus questions Mettaton. They head outside and take part of a show, obviously with Mettaton being the main star.


End file.
